


Dark Implications

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Series: A Troubled Past [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's POV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Happy Malec, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus' past, Making Out, Morally Ambiguous Magnus Bane, Past Dark Magnus, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Slight Angst Coming, This is just another fic about Lorenzo and Magnus that goes into Magnus' past whats new, Warlock Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: After Magnus and Alec's awkward encounter with Lorenzo at his party, Alec was hoping not to see said warlock for a while. Which is why he wasn't thrilled to find himself offering to distract Lorenzo while Magnus broke into his house, though Magnus didn't seem too pleased with it either.Going into it, Alec had expected Lorenzo not to have kind things to say about his boyfriend but he didn't expect Lorenzo to say something that actually made him wonder how much he knew about Magnus' past and more specifically, how much Magnus hadn't told him.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Lorenzo Rey, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Alec Lightwood/Lorenzo Rey
Series: A Troubled Past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120982
Comments: 35
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow up to the oneshot I posted in this series. I would recommend reading that first. I didn’t want to add these chapters to that one because I wanted to keep that one what it is - a short, humorous thing about Alec and Lorenzo having hooked up before. This is a continuation of that universe that will be updated whenever I get to it, following Lorenzo’s entire arc and delving into Magnus’... darker past at the same time.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Magnus?” Alec asked, peering over to his boyfriend as they made their way towards Lorenzo’s mansion, a place Alec had been hoping he’d have far more time before he saw again.

“Do we have another option?” Magnus posed in response.

At that, Alec frowned. They really didn’t. That’s why he’d suggested this but… “We could try to figure something else out, if you’re jealous.” Alec offered.

At that, Magnus stopped walking and when Alec saw his face, he knew he’d said something wrong. “I am _not_ jealous, Alexander.” He said after a second, looking incredibly offended that Alec had even implied it.

Alec’s face scrunched up a little, trying to keep the smile off it. “It’s okay to be jealous,” he said plainly.

“I’m not. I don’t get jealous and I would certainly not be jealous of Lorenzo Rey.” Magnus gave him one last scathing look before he started walking again. “I’m just not thrilled at the idea of you and him spending a nice cozy night together.”

Instantly, Alec rolled his eyes. “Cozy night is a strong way to put me distracting him while you check the ley lines.”

Magnus kept speaking as if Alec hadn’t spoken at all, his hands waving for emphasis, “And besides, maybe I’m worried he’s going to get the wrong idea. I don’t want him to think you’re going there to rekindle any flames.”

“There was barely a flame to begin with.”

They both stopped walking as Lorenzo’s mansion came into view. Magnus turned to Alec, leaning into him as he spoke. “Did you know, Alexander, that the smallest spark can light an entire wildfire?”

Alec rolled his eyes again, already starting to make his way towards the front door and leave Magnus behind. “There is going to be _no_ wildfire and I will be happy to inform him of that, should he think so.” Alec looked back to Magnus’ clearly unswayed expression. “Go around back and wait for me to unlock the door.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to say something else but Alec had already turned again.

Alec knew that Magnus had nothing to worry about. He and Lorenzo had come very far from ‘catching’ any feelings for each other. Besides, Alec was the Head of the New York Institute. Lorenzo was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It wasn’t odd at all for Alec to come speak to him on a strictly professional basis.

Surely, Lorenzo would understand that.

The moment Alec knocked on the door, Lorenzo threw it open, looking only mildly surprised to see Alec standing on the other side. “Alexander,” he murmured, his eyes flicking Alec up and then down. “I didn’t expect I’d be seeing you so soon. I’m assuming you’re here to defend your boyfriend’s honor?” Lorenzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alec attempted an easy smile. “Actually Lorenzo, I’m here to defend _you_. As Head of the Institute, it’s my job to keep you safe and I hear you have a theory about what happened at your party.”

Lorenzo looked surprised for a moment but then, a small grin played on his lips. “And if I can prove Magnus was involved?” He asked.

“Well, then I would have to take action. Wouldn’t I, Mr. Rey?”

Lorenzo eyed him for another moment before his shoulder’s eased somewhat. “There’s no need to be so formal, Alec. I feel as if we know each other more than that.” Lorenzo turned to head inside, leaving the door open for Alec to follow. “Come inside. I’ll make us a cocktail. I seem to recall you liking drinks of a sweeter kind or has your palate changed with your new position?”

Alec followed him inside, closing the door behind him before trailing behind Lorenzo to the kitchen. “No, I still can’t quite force myself to stomach hard liquor.”

Lorenzo hummed, his back turned to Alec as he started pouring their drinks. He looked over his shoulder, a knowing smile on his lips. “Tastes like oil, you told me once.” Lorenzo turned back to his task. “It takes a special kind of man to snub his nose at one of my Old Fashions.”

Cautiously, Alec trailed away from the kitchen into the foyer, trying hard to look as if he was simply peering around. Alec made his way over to the back door, quickly flipping the lock before turning as he heard Lorenzo walking out of the kitchen. Alec found himself facing a painting, one he remembered disliking just as much the last time he’d seen it. He held his arms behind his back, leaning in to look, as if admiring the craftsmanship.

“Well, I do like that pineapple drink you make,” Alec murmured.

Alec turned as Lorenzo approached him, finding Lorenzo’s easy smile as he held out an undoubtedly yellow cocktail. “A Francophile Martini,” Lorenzo explained. “What a coincidence.”

Alec hummed appreciatively, reaching for the drink. “You remembered,” he said, honestly surprised. Lorenzo had made him this once, after they’d already had quite a bit to drink far too late at night. He would have assumed Lorenzo hadn’t remembered such a small detail about him.

“Of course, I never forget someone’s favorite drink.” Lorenzo raised his glass, winking playfully. “Not if I like you, of course.”

Alec laughed nervously, a cold sweat appearing across the back of his neck. “Right,” Alec raised his drink, hitting it softly against Lorenzo’s. “To our new professional relationship,“ Alec declared, hoping Lorenzo would pick up the word professional more than anything else.

Lorenzo hummed. “Yes, to our new relationship,” he echoed. “Come Alec, I must give you a tour and show you a new painting I’ve collected. I have the feeling you’re going to absolutely love it. We can talk about the matter of Bane later.”

Lorenzo made his way towards the stairs and when Alec turned he saw Magnus peek his head up from behind the couch. Magnus threw him an incredulous expression that Alec echoed with one of his own before turning to following behind Lorenzo towards the stairs. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll love it,” Alec responded finally.

Alec turned back and shot Magnus one more look before he was going up the stairs after Lorenzo, nodding just in time for Lorenzo to turn back and make sure he was listening. “I’m sure you recall the vase upstairs-”

“The one I-”

“Knocked over? Yes but no worries, a little magic fixed that right up. You were very well-” Lorenzo gestured with the drink in his hand. “-distracted but anyway, I managed to get my hands on another one last year. You just have to see it.”

Alec hummed, his skin prickling with awkward anxiety. He was well aware that Magnus could hear Lorenzo and Alec was sure he’d put together exactly what Alec had been _distracted_ by. Alec knew he hadn’t done anything wrong but he still very much had hoped his first boyfriend would not ever be hiding, listening to his exe talk about their past sexual endeavors in such a casual way that it made Alec want to curl up and die.

But you know, Alec once said that relationships take effort and keeping a polite smile on his face as Lorenzo spoke certainly took effort.

“I’m sure you remember this piece,” Lorenzo said, gesturing to the painting before him. “It’s an El Greco. I’ve been told I should get it restored but I find it hard to tamper with the original. Maybe, it’s a warlock thing.”

Alec scrambled for something intelligent to say about that but Lorenzo kept walking before Alec could, apparently not minding Alec's silence. They were making their way down the hallway, towards the rooms Alec knew Lorenzo had to display his things but as they reached the one Lorenzo had been leading them to, Lorenzo paused, looking back to Alec.

“I have to ask,” He said, making Alec instantly nervous. “You’re a handsome, successful man. What about Magnus Bane do you find compelling?”

For a moment, Alec’s throat tightened. “Well, Magnus is handsome and successful himself.” Alec said, gesturing with his drink. Lorenzo looked none too impressed with his explanation and after a moment, Alec continued with a bit more honesty in his tone. “We met on a mission and I think I knew I was falling in love with him before I even left. It just happened.”

Lorenzo's face softened a little and after a moment, Alec kept speaking, “You don’t like each other.” He pointed out, as if it wasn’t incredibly obvious.

“I was perfectly polite until he ruined my party,” Lorenzo responded.

Alec wasn’t about to argue that fact. He simply nodded. “But you don’t like each other, even before the party. Why?” Alec hesitated for a second, knowing Magnus could hear him if he was paying attention, knowing Magnus and Lorenzo both would disagree with what he was about to say.

“You have similar interests. Magnus would know a lot more about any of this than I do,” Alec said, gesturing to Lorenzo’s expensively decorated home. “It just seems like you both should be friends.”

Lorenzo pressed his lips for a moment before he turned to Alec completely, “You have known Magnus for a few months,” he started softly. “I have known Magnus for centuries. Sure, he's charming when you first meet him but deep down, Magnus Bane is not someone you want to be associated with. He’s been hailed for centuries as a savior for the downworld and now, people are starting to realize that every single mess Magnus Bane had ever gotten the downworld out of, he caused himself. He’s reckless. He’s selfish. He’s petty.”

Lorenzo fell silent for a moment before he kept speaking, “If you’d like to keep your position as Head of the New York Institute, I would cut your ties with Mr. Bane. He brings trouble and havoc wherever he goes and sometimes, I think he does it on purpose just because he thinks he can. There’s something dark about Magnus, Alexander.”

“You mean his father?” Alec asked, ready to argue that just because Magnus' father was a greater demon didn't mean he himself was corrupted. 

“I mean his willingness to use Asmodeus’ magic to do his bidding," Lorenzo said instantly, making Alec stay in stunned silence, any argument dying on his tongue. "There’s a reason warlocks don’t associate with their demonic parents. Most would never even consider it but Magnus Bane has never seemed to think so. I’d ask yourself why that is before you continue seeing him so openly. I wouldn’t be concerned about dating a downworlder or even a man. Your Clave will let it go to keep you. I would be concerned about dating _him_.”

Lorenzo turned from him but Alec stayed frozen for a moment, his mother’s words ringing in his head.

‘The fact that he’s a guy is the least of my concerns. It’s that you chose _Magnus Bane_.’

After a moment, Alec followed Lorenzo, his mind a mess of thoughts. He didn’t know what else to do besides follow him.

“You really think Magnus corrupted your ley lines out of spite?” Alec asked finally, peering at the painting Lorenzo had wanted to show him with unseeing eyes. Alec thought both of them were thinking of anything but the painting they were standing in front of.

“Yes, I do. Magnus Bane is the only warlock I know that is capable of conjuring that type of demonic magic - let alone the only warlock who would be willing to do so.” Lorenzo stared at him for a second before he spoke again, “I meant what I said, Alexander. I like you. You’re a smart man. It’s nice to see a shadowhunter like you in a position of power but it would be even nicer if you could _keep_ that position. Demoting Magnus was not something done lightly. If I were you, I would ask Magnus about his past. If he tells you the truth, I don’t imagine you’ll be seeing much of him anymore. If you still want to see him, I’d question if he did.”

Alec scoffed for a moment, instantly offended but the truth was, he didn’t know much about Magnus’ past, did he? Alec swallowed, looking away, a bitter taste coming over his tongue that had nothing to do with the drink in his hand. “I will take it under advisement,” he said at last, just before there was a loud bang and a rumble echoing through the house.

Lorenzo froze. “Did you hear something?” He asked, already moving out of the door, towards the sound.

“No,” Alec said behind him but it was too late. Lorenzo kept walking and Alec grimaced, following after him.

“Strange,” Lorenzo murmured, looking around his empty foyer before turning to Alec.

Alec laughed nervously, moving to place his drink down on the table. “Yes, strange.” Alec took a few steps towards the door, gesturing with one hand. “I really should be going. I think I have everything I need to make a report.” If it was obvious that Alec was distracted, Lorenzo didn’t point it out, nor did he draw attention to that fact that Alec was clearly effected by what Lorenzo had said.

Alec had expected Lorenzo to try to get between him and Magnus but he didn't expect Lorenzo would manage to say something that did bother him. Now, Alec expected Lorenzo to seem pleased to have bothered him. Instead, Alec got the impression that Lorenzo was honestly concerned for him, which did not reassure Alec at all.

“Yes, I’m sure you’re busy.” Lorenzo followed him to the door and when Alec stepped outside, he turned back, not wanting to be entirely impolite. He would still have to work with Lorenzo after this.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Rey.” Alec said, nodding and trying to stop himself from darting off the steps just then. “Your help has been invaluable. I’ll be in touch if I need anything else.”

Lorenzo nodded himself, “Yes, Mr. Lightwood. Come back anytime.”

Alec turned and darted down the steps, quickly disappearing into the dark as he started walking through the garden, waiting for Magnus to appear where they’d agreed to meet. Finally, Magnus came into view and Alec frowned the moment he saw his troubled face.

“Whoever did this is definitely from Edom but it’s not my father. It's worse. This magic is very old, very evil. It’s... unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.”

Alec shook his head, not even sure how to comprehend that. Worse than the most powerful prince of hell? As he thought it, a small voice spoke in the back of his head. The magic was that dark and that powerful and still, Lorenzo had assumed it was Magnus. He was sure of it. What had Magnus possibly done before to warrant that kind of reputation?

“Let’s get out of here,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus’ hand to lead them as far away from Lorenzo’s mansion as they could get.

Magnus didn’t seem to have any complaints about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk about what Lorenzo said.

Alec walked out onto the balcony, handing Magnus one of the glasses he was carrying. Alec wasn’t really one for drinking, especially hard whisky like he was carrying now, but if there was any day to need a drink, Alec thought that today was a pretty good candidate. Dealing with Lorenzo, the incident at the hospital, clearing the ley lines - Alec felt like he and Magnus hadn’t stopped moving for hours, let alone had a chance to stop and talk.

Instantly, Magnus took a sip of his drink, his eyes widening as he did. “That’s quite the drink,” Magnus remarked, laughing softly.

It was normally Magnus that made drinks strong. Alec had the tendency to make them weaker, as if it would possibly mask the taste. “Well, it’s been quite the day,” Alec responded, taking a long sip of his own drink and forcing down the grimace he felt tickling at the back of his throat. He was trying to like alcohol or at least not pull a face like a child every time he took a sip of it but it was a work in progress.

“I’m guessing Raj and his friends didn’t take banishment well?” Magnus asked, inclining his head slightly.

That too, Alec had to deal with today but Alec had to admit that banishing them had been a bit satisfying. “Oh, Wrangel Island isn’t banishment. It’s more like-” Alec waved his drink vaguely. “-character building.”

Magnus chuckled softly but after second his laugh dropped off and a bit of true aggravation showed through on his face. “Lorenzo Rey could use a bit of character building. He’s been taking all the credit for fixing the Ley Lines.”

Alec took in a sharp breath. After a day like today, the last thing he wanted to think about was Lorenzo Rey. “He’s such an ass,” Alec murmured. Alec really hadn’t known Lorenzo all that well during their… brief encounters together but he hadn’t thought that Lorenzo was such an insufferable asshole. To take credit for something that he knew he had no part in, something that would make _Magnus_ look good over him - Well, Alec thought Lorenzo’s accusations of Magnus being petty might be a bit of deflection on his part.

“I heard what he said to you upstairs,” Magnus murmured at last, moving to take another sip of his drink.

For a moment, Alec stayed silent and then, he was nodding. He’d assumed Magnus heard but that didn’t make the conversation anymore pleasant. “Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that actually.” Alec didn’t share that he’d been hoping they could relax and talk about this literally any other time but he thought it went without saying. Alec shook his head softly, leaning over the railing as he looked down to the street below. “I wanted to stand up for you but how can I do that, when I don’t even know what he’s talking about?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus let out an exhale, moving a little closer to Alec like he wanted to touch him but held himself back at the last second. “Alexander-”

Alec looked up frowning and Magnus fell silent. “I know I don’t know everything about you, Magnus. You’ve-” Alec waved his hand towards Magnus. “You’ve lived a long life but I just-” Alec looked away again before he finally spit out what he was trying to say. “He said it like it was something important. Something you’d done and I don’t like thinking of Lorenzo Rey, someone you don’t even like, knowing more about you than I do.”

Slowly, Magnus nodded. “I can relate,” he murmured. “It seems Lorenzo enjoys revealing uncomfortable things about people around their partners.”

Alec looked out over the balcony for another moment, taking a deep breath before he downed the last of the drink in his hand, grimaced and turned to Magnus again. “It was like a year ago,” he started, rushing the words out because he knew if he hesitated, he wouldn’t be able to get the words out at all. “I was just off a mission. I was stressed out, probably something about Jace-” Alec waved his hand again. He knew that he didn’t need to be any more specific about being stressed out about Jace.

“Lorenzo sat next to me and we started talking about something stupid. He spoke a lot, I don’t think I listened-”

Next to him, Magnus laughed softly but he didn’t interrupt.

“Then, he asked if I wanted to leave with him and I-” Alec frowned, a disgusted look coming over his face. “Well, you know I agreed. I guess we exchanged numbers at some point and that happened a few more times, when I was… stressed out.”

Magnus cleared his throat when it became obvious that Alec wasn’t planning on continuing. “I appreciate you telling me,” he murmured at last. “Even if it’s uncomfortable to think about you ever stooping that low.” Magnus turned to look at him with a wide gesture, “Really Alexander, you could do far better. You _are_ doing far better, thankfully.”

Alec laughed, nodding in agreement. “I really am,” he murmured, unable to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss against Magnus’ lips. He had the urge to lean in more, part Magnus’ mouth and dip his tongue in to taste the drink on Magnus’ lips but he stopped himself and after a moment, he pulled away again.

Magnus’ eyes followed his lips, clearly thinking a similar thought but they could kiss later. Unfortunately, they had an uncomfortable conversation to finish. “So-” Alec waved his hand again. “Your turn,” he murmured quietly.

Suddenly, Magnus’ eyes flickered out to the street, pointedly not making eye contact yet again. “Yeah well, unfortunately my past isn’t as simple as sleeping with some unfortunate people.” He looked to Alec, smirking even though his eyes gave away the fact that his thoughts were nothing light and humorous, like his words were. “Though, I have done quite a bit of that too,” he assured.

Alec let out a soft chuckle and pressed a hand to Magnus’ shoulder, rubbing gently at the hard muscle under his palm. Magnus was far tenser than he looked. “There’s nothing you could have done that would make me think less of you, Magnus. I’d just rather know than not.” Alec shook his head, dropping his hand from Magnus.

“I hated not knowing what he was talking about. I hated listening to him talk bad about you and not even being able to stand up for you. He had all the power in the conversation and I didn’t even know what he was referring to.”

Magnus let out a soft, displeased noise. “I’m afraid there’s not much to stand up for, Alexander," he murmured quietly, almost sounding ashamed.

Alec’s eyes flickered to him confused but he stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt. Then, that silence stretched on and Alec realized Magnus wasn’t planning on speaking again. “What could you possibly have done that would be that bad?” Alec asked.

Magnus was so selfless. He did everything for his people. He’d saved the world countless times. He’d invented the portal. He’d written books that Alec knew changed how people studied magic, even though he didn’t quite understand them himself.

He couldn’t imagine Magnus ever doing anything bad and certainly nothing as horrible as Lorenzo implied, horrible enough for Alec to want to leave him, for people to think Magnus was willing to use his father’s magic at the drop of a hat, for Lorenzo to think demoting Magnus was about something much more than Magnus working with the Seelie Queen.

Alec wanted to think that Lorenzo was full of shit but the look on Magnus’ face implied otherwise.

“I told you that I trusted my father but it was more than that,” Magnus started softly. Magnus met Alec’s eyes for a moment before he was looking away again. He had a dark expression on his face, the same one he’d had when he’d spoken about his father earlier. Alec had assumed he’d just been ashamed that his father was a Greater Demon but now, Alec thought it was something more.

“Most Greater Demons aren’t interested in their children but my father was different. After my mother-” Magnus broke off, a pained expression coming across his face, as if the mere thought of her hurt him. “After she died-” Magnus continued finally, a touch softer. “I had no one. I didn’t know what I was. I didn’t know how to survive or control myself and my father found me. He took care of me and I-” Magnus shook his head. “I loved him,” he spit out bitterly.

Magnus’ eyes flickered up to Alec’s again and the pain in his face made Alec want to reach out and hug him but he refrained. It was clear to Alec that Magnus wasn’t done.

“Obviously, Asmodeus had a twisted view on the world and how we fit into it and I didn’t know any better. He taught me to take what I wanted, to burn anyone in the way and not to care about the consequences and I-” Magnus let out a soft, strained sigh. “I was powerful enough to do it.”

Alec stayed silent for a long moment, thinking. At last, he shook his head, moving closer to Magnus but stopping short of touching him. “Magnus, you were a child,” Alec insisted, looking and waiting for Magnus to make eye contact, something that didn’t happen until Alec finally reached out to gently tip Magnus’ face up. “How could anyone fault you for listening to him? You didn’t know any better.”

Magnus huffed a humorless laugh as his eyes flickered away again. He reached out and grabbed Alec’s arm, holding it softly, reassuringly. “I wasn’t just a child though,” Magnus whispered. “Eventually Asmodeus was banished and I was furious. I was an adult by then, I’d stopped aging even. I should have known better-”

“How could you know better if no one taught you better?” Alec posed, shaking Magnus’ hand off his arm so he could reach out and take Magnus' glass from him instead. He turned and placed it down before reaching out to take both of Magnus’ hands into his own, squeezing them softly. “You didn’t have anyone else to show you how to be-”

“That’s not an excuse!” Magnus tried to pull his hands away but Alec didn’t let him and after a second, Magnus’ hands went limp in his own. “The things I did were horrible, Alexander. I burned villages. I hurt so many innocent people and my father had made me so powerful. The Spiral Labyrinth couldn’t stop me. They were going to have me killed until Ragnor found me. He was the only one that got through to me.”

“And then you changed-” Alec tried softly but Magnus cut him off again.

“No, I didn’t. I summoned my father again, a century later and Lorenzo’s right. Most warlocks would never even consider that as an option but I did. I summoned him and-” Magnus shook his head again, finally managing to pull his hands from Alec’s grasp. “It’s my fault what he did. The lives he took are on me and there’s nothing I can do to ever make it better. No matter what I do, I can’t fix it and I’ll always be remembered as _that_ warlock.”

“That’s not all you’re remembered for, Magnus,” Alec said eventually. He inched closer to Magnus again, hovering at his side as if that would possibly make him listen. “People like Lorenzo might only see that but if that was really all anyone saw, you wouldn’t have any clients. You wouldn’t have so many people who come to you when they need help. Your people wouldn’t rely on you.”

Magnus scoffed softly, “They relied on me because I was the High Warlock-”

“No,” Alec cut him off instantly and this time, he spoke hard enough that Magnus himself paused and turned to look at him, frowning. “They relied on you because they knew you’d do anything to help them. Who was it that risked everything to clear the ley lines? No matter what Lorenzo would like to tell people, it certainly wasn’t him.”

When Magnus didn’t say anything, Alec kept going. “Magnus, you are the most selfless person I’ve ever met. You told me once that I’d blow up the ground I walked on to make something right and we have that in common. What you did was centuries ago-” Magnus opened his mouth but Alec kept talking, knowing exactly the argument Magnus was about to pose.

“Nothing can make up for it just like nothing can make up for what I let happen to Jocelyn but it’s what you do after that matters. How can you say that’s all you’ll be remembered for like nothing you’ve done over the past few centuries has counted? You’ve saved the world more times than anyone else alive. You’ve helped so many people.”

Alec held Magnus’ eyes contact, making sure he was listening before he continued. “I don’t care what people like Lorenzo Rey have to say,” Alec said softly. “Everything you’ve done matters and even if you’re not the High Warlock anymore, your people know that you are one of the only warlocks willing to do anything to help them. _I_ know that.”

Magnus huffed softly and his eyes flickering down but Alec could tell there was something a little lighter in his expression, something relieved and touched. Alec wasn’t sure if Magnus fully believed what he said but he looked relieved enough that Alec was willing to let it go there, until it came up again. “So, you’re not going to cut your ties with me and run off to discuss my misgrievences with Lorenzo?” Magnus asked after a moment had passed.

Alec scoffed, finding himself even more relieved at the sudden light hearted nature in the conversation that had been so tense a moment before. He was happy they’d talked for Magnus and his sake but he also thought they’d both dealt with enough serious conversations for the day. “Please, I think Lorenzo has some misgrievences of his own.” Alec turned, picking up both of their empty glasses. He walked towards the door, intent on going inside, pouring them both another drink and hopefully picking up that kiss where they’d left it off.

“Well, we all think of our past lovers in a negative light-” Magnus called behind him, sounding exceptionally amused with his wording.

Alec groaned as he made his way towards the bar. “Please don’t start calling Lorenzo my past lover,” Alec requested, entirely disgusted by the thought. Alec had the sinking feeling that this was something that was going to be brought up a lot.

“Hm,” Magnus said, falling against the couch as he watched Alec. “What exactly would you call what the two of you shared?”

Alec turned back to Magnus to glare, secretly finding the amusement that was sparkling in Magnus’ eyes very comforting, before he turned away again and reached for the whisky bottle. “ _You’re_ my lover,” he insisted. “Lorenzo was…” Alec poured their drinks before turning and gesturing with one of the now full glasses before he reached out to hand it to Magnus. “-a mistake,” he finished.

Instantly, Magnus smiled, raising his glass. “I’ll cheer to that,” he murmured, clinking their glasses together before taking a long sip.

Alec fell against the couch at Magnus’ side, his free arm moving to wrap around Magnus’ shoulders. For a moment they simply sat together, taking in the first quiet moment they’d had all day and then, Magnus turned towards him, someone leaned in and Alec forgot about Lorenzo Rey completely.

That is, until Magnus pulled away not even a few minutes later. "I can make you a drink you'd actually like," Magnus informed him, gesturing to the whisky he'd not even touched. "I heard from one of your past lovers that you like pineapple." 

Alec groaned instantly, the mood throughly killed. He shoved his glass towards Magnus. "You can make me anything you want if you stop calling him that." 

Magnus chuckled as he took Alec's glass, rose to his feet and made his way to the bar, where he started to make Alec a very complicated, colorful looking drink. "I didn't even say his name," Magnus said over his shoulder. "You can mock me for dating Camille if you'd like," he offered playfully. "She was downright evil. At least Lorenzo is just a distasteful, ignorant, conniving asshole."

"I'd prefer it if we don't talk about any of our past lovers while we're kissing actually."

With the sparkly drink in hand, Magnus turned and made his way back over to Alec, offering it to him with a flourish. 

When Magnus stood, clearly waiting for him to try it, Alec brought it to his lips and took a small sip, his eyes widening as it found it all very delightful. "It's good," he said to Magnus' expectant face.

Magnus took his place on the couch next to him and reached for his own glass but he turned back to him quickly, clearly not done questioning him. "Better than the drink Lorenzo made you?" Magnus posed.

Alec wouldn't have lied if the answer was no. He was never a liar and he knew that Magnus would then take it on himself to find a drink Alec did like more but surprisingly, Alec found himself nodding. He liked it a lot more and as if to prove it, he took another sip, not even wanting to make a face as he swallowed.

Magnus exhaled, looking incredibly relieved. "Thank god, if I had to serve you a drink Lorenzo showed you I'd go crazy." Magnus wrapped his free arm around Alec's shoulders, gently lacing his hand in Alec's dark hair to tug him closer, something he knew that Alec loved. "We can stop talking about Lorenzo now," Magnus informed him, as if Alec would possibly disagree with that. "I feel like I haven't kissed you in ages," Magnus cooed, dipping forward to kiss him again. 

"We were just kissing a second ago," Alec reminded him against his soft lips.

"I said I _feel_ ," Magnus insisted. 

Alec would have had a snarky thing to say back to that but Magnus leaned in closer before Alec could. Alec found that whisky didn't taste all that bad when he was licking it from Magnus' tongue. Lorenzo didn't come up for the rest of the night and Alec was more than relieved to forget he existed for the time being, though he was sure Magnus would have a lot of fun reminding Alec of him later, when his mouth wasn't so incredibly busy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commments? Commonts?


End file.
